The dream
by BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR
Summary: Jason talks to Percy in a dream before they sailed to Camp Jupiter. Disclaimer: I am not Rick, though i wish I was:


Jason's Pov

Jason was having serious anxiety. The ship broke and Leo said they couldn't leave until after the summer solstice. He was worried about Camp Jupiter. Faces would pop up, possibly the landscape, but little more than that. It was frustrating, not having memories. He barley remembered people, and some he wanted to remember. Reyna. Fuzzy memories flashed in his mind of a girl with dark hair and eyes, wearing a purple cape. He feels like we were possibly in a relationship, but he can't remember, which makes having any type of relationship awkward, and makes him feel guilty being around Piper.

Jason wondered if the great Percy Jackson was having the same trouble.

Over the past few months everyone around camp has lightened up and told us about Percy. How he defeated a Fury and the Minotaur before he even knew he was a half-blood. He slayed Medusa, faced Hades, and retrieved Zeus's Masterbolt when he was twelve. How he braved the Sea of Monsters to help save Grover and Jason's sister's spirit trapped in the pine tree. How he went to save Artemis (and Annabeth) and held up the sky. Percy traveled into the labyrinth, and was the leader of the war against Kronos.

Jason knew that he had accomplished many things as well. He had defeated the titan Krios after all and the Trojan Sea Monster. But Percy's accomplishments were astonishing. Percy defeated four titans. It made Jason intimidated.

That night at the campfire Jason learned something's he didn't know about Percy before. He learned what powers Percy possessed, and how strong he really was. Everyone at camp added things through out the conversation, which just made Jason even more intimidated by this mysterious son of Poseidon. He could breathe under water, control the waves, and just control water in general. He could also, though, control storms. He could make hurricanes around himself during battle. Someone asked if Percy could create earthquakes like his father, but nobody knew. He had never tried to make one before Hera kidnapped him.

After hearing these things, Jason was confused. Why couldn't he use more of his father's domain like Percy could?

When the campfire was over Jason went back to Zeus's cabin and lay down to sleep. When he finally closed his eyes he woke up on a beach. He didn't know where though. Jason sat up and looked around.

"Hey" someone said from next to him. Jason whipped his head around and standing there was a guy. He looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, with dark black hair and sea green eyes. He was tall, and built like a professional swimmer.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked looking genuinely confused. Jason shook his head.

The guy sighed and sat down in the sand next to Jason.

"I hate it when this happens. Going to sleep and finding yourself someplace that you don't know." He grumbled to himself. Jason coughed and he looked up remembering Jason was here.

"Oh sorry I was mumbling to myself again wasn't I? Time for introductions I guess. Hello strange person I met in a dream. My name's Percy Jackson." The guy said while smiling and holding out his hand. Jason gasped. This was Percy Jackson? I am talking to the hero of Olympus in a dream. Jason then realized he had his hand out still so he grabbed it and shook his hand.

"Jason. Jason Grace" he replied. Percy's eyes widened and then he smiled.

"So you're my Roman counterpart eh? Well it's a pleasure to meet you." Percy said with that smile still on his face.

"Didos" Jason said smiling back. It was hard not to around this guy. "Is camp okay?"

"Oh yeah its fine. I got there a week ago, and was sent on a quest to save death with Hazel and Frank" Percy replied slightly frowning as if the memory troubled him.

"Wait you got there only a week ago? I got to Camp Half Blood months ago!" Jason said.

"Yah well Juno put me to sleep that long. Which reminds me the next time I see her I am so giving her a godly sized smack to the face" Percy said while smiling evilly "You wanna help?" Jason couldn't help but laughing, "I might have to take you up on that offer" he replied.

"So what happened while I was gone? Is Annabeth okay? Oh gods she is so going to send me to hades when I see her." Percy said looking nervous. Can't blame him. Annabeth is scary when she is emotional.

"Wait how do you remember her? I haven't gotten many of my memories back!" Jason said

"Oh yah I drank gorgon's blood, and it healed my mind…er…so to speak. And if you tell Annabeth I did that I might have to kill you." He said looking at Jason who sighed.

"I wish I had my memories. Everything is terrible. And the worst yet is I can't remember if I had a relationship with a girl named Reyna, and I really like someone at Camp Half Blood." Jason said while looking extremely frustrated.

Percy just laughed. "That does seem to be quite a dilemma. Reyna is SCARY"

Jason glared at him "Yah way to state the obvious. Thanks for the relationship help."

Percy raised his hands innocently "Hey it took me three years to admit that I even liked Annabeth and two more to finally ask her out. I shouldn't be the one you are asking."

"Okay back to what's important…why don't we tell each other about our quests" Percy suggested. Jason shrugged and started off.

"Well it all started when I woke up on a bus…"

Jason told Percy everything. From waking up, to fighting the storm spirits, to having Annabeth nearly kill him while looking for Percy. Percy flinched at this. Jason then told him about getting to camp, being told he was suppose to be dead, claiming, Leo and his dragon, and so on. Percy looked frustrated when Jason mentioned Aeolus and the releasing of Typhon.

"Gods I didn't mean to release him! I just made a volcano explode! How was I supposed to know it would release the most feared enemy of Olympus?"

Jason stared at him "You made Mt. St. Helens explode, and released Typhon?"

"Uhhhhhh maybe" Percy replied sheepishly. "Please continue with your tale"

Jason told him about helping save Piper's dad, and Percy looked away sadly.

"She reminds me of Silena." Jason saw a tear roll down his face before Percy wiped it off and motioned for Jason to continue. He told Percy about the battle at the Wolf House, and coming back to break the news to Annabeth that you were at the other camp.

"Gods I miss her so much" Percy said while looking sad. Jason broke the silence.

"So yah wanna tell me about your quest?"

"Well my story started when I woke up with a wolf staring at me…" Percy told him about training with Lupa, and heading west towards Camp Jupiter. He told Jason about the gorgons, and about when Juno appeared when he got to camp. He mentioned Hazel again, and Jason had a sudden flash of a girl with ark skin, curly hair, and golden eyes.

"Wait is Hazel a daughter of Pluto?" Jason asked Percy, and Percy smiled.

"Yah. I'll tell her you remember her. It will make her happy."

Percy then told Jason about getting a quest from Ares or Mars, frank being claimed, them leaving to find the little dingy of a boat that Octavian granted them.

"Gods I hate that little weasel." Jason growled under his breath. Percy nodded and continued with his story.

Percy told him he met Phineas, and the harpy Ella, about meeting the Amazons, and stealing Hazel's horse Arion who has a dirty mouth. Percy told Jason about getting to frank's grandma's house, being attacked by Canadians, flying to Alaska, being attacked by the scary birds, getting to the glacier, fighting the shades, freeing death, and killing the giant.

He then went on to explain the battle. How he, Frank, and Hazel came to camp, finding Tyson, Ella, and his pet hell hound. They marched into battle carrying the lost eagle. Jason smiled at this. The Fifth cohort finally got its honor back. The cohorts fought valiantly while Percy took on the giant, and killed him with the help of Terminus. He then told Jason how he was raised as praetor. Percy stopped and looked to see how Jason was taking the news.

"What why are you looking at me like that?" Jason asked him.

"I just wanted to see how you were taking me being praetor. I mean it was your spot before I took it." Percy said looking at Jason who smiled.

"Dude I don't care you took it. I mean yah I am a little sad because I used to be their leader, but they needed someone, and you fit the bill" Jason said to a now relieved looking Percy.

"Thank the gods, but I do intend to give it back when you guys get here." Percy said.

"Thanks man" Jason said looking at Percy again. He can understand how he was that important. He had an aura to him that made him look really powerful, which I bet he was.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Percy asked Jason who was still staring.

"Oh I'm trying to understand you. Everyone at camp has said a lot about of you, and I want to know if it's true." Jason said rather frankly.

"Well what is it you want to know? There isn't that much about me that's special. I'm just Percy." Percy said with a shrug

"Just Percy? A lot of people know you to be 'The Hero of Olympus'" Jason said looking astonished at Percy's words. Jason then regretted those words when Percy's face changed to despair.

"I wasn't the hero," Percy said looking like he was going to cry.

"Then who was?" Jason asked looking very confused.

"The people who died." Percy said. He had tears in his eyes. The Hero of Olympus was breaking down. "Silena and Beckendorf. They deserved to live, and be happy together. And most of all Luke" Percy chocked on the name "Luke shouldn't have died. He was the hero. He saved Olympus in the end." Percy said.

"The people who die are the hero's. Zoë, Bianca, Castor, Lee, all of them." Percy said. He looked up when he felt Jason's hand on his shoulder.

"You really are what people made you out to be. You are a true leader," Jason said with newfound respect for Percy Jackson. He didn't talk at all about his accomplishments, but of the people that helped, and died. "You are a true hero."

"Thanks man" Percy said while wiping his eyes. "What about you huh? You've done some great things from what I have heard."

"Not as much as you. I can't help but be intimidated by you. You freaking defeated four titans! Is it true about your powers?" Jason replied, and immediately looked confused when Percy closed his eyes and exhaled.

Out of nowhere an eight foot tall wave came surging towards the shore. Right before it hit them, it stopped and just stood there. The water fell downward and dispersed, but a ball of water came toward them. Jason looked and it was hovering above Percy's hand. He looked at him in amazement.

"Can you make hurricanes? Or Earthquakes?" he asked Percy, his mouth still agape.

"Yep. Kinda cool actually, making hurricanes, but I've only done it twice. And about earthquakes I don't have any idea. I've honestly never tried to make one. I've never needed too," Percy said "And why do you look so surprised? Can't you, ya know, shoot lightning out of your hands like my friend Thalia can?"

"Well yah, and I can fly which she can't, or won't. She hates heights. I can't believe my own sister scared of heights!" Jason said

"Wait hold up…your sister? You're Thalia's brother? She never told me she had a brother," Percy said gaping at Jason "But I see Zeus broke the oath even in both aspects. So you guys have the same mom huh? I can see the similarities." Percy said while holding back a snicker. Really the only thing similar of the two was their eyes.

"Yah we have the same mom. Long story but Hera took me from my family when I was young to be her chosen hero. I hate her." Jason said grumbling out the last part.

"Don't we all" Percy said nodding.

"When are you guys coming on that big warship?" Percy asked "And before you ask I saw the ship in dreams." Jason nodded.

"I think we are leaving tomorrow. Leo said the engine should be working by then. And a word about Leo before you meet him, you are literally his idol, and he acts like his ADHD is acting up, and he just drank forty coffees." Percy laughed at this.

"Then we should be the best of friends."

"I feel like we will be waking up soon so I have to tell you something: Please tell Annabeth I am waiting for her, so to chill," Percy said "and tell her I love her, and will see her soon." Jason nodded.

"I guess I will see you again soon then Percy, if you could please tell the Romans not to shoot us out of the sky. I am sure Leo wouldn't appreciate that AT ALL." Jason said.

"I'll be sure to do that. It was a pleasure to meet you Jason Grace," Percy said while holding out his hand. They shook hands and Percy winked before running towards the water "See yah tomorrow!" he yelled before diving into the water.

Jason laughed, and turned around and walked towards the forest. Right before he reached the tree line, the whole scene rippled. Jason woke up back in Zeus' cabin, with a lot to tell the camp.

**LINE BREAK -**

Jason threw on clothes, and ran out the door. He wanted to see Annabeth first. She deserved to hear what Percy had to tell her. Jason sprinted to the dining hall, where everyone would be gathering for breakfast. He was a little late, so everyone turned to look at him when he came sprinting into the pavilion.

"Jason what is wrong?" Chiron asked the young roman boy who looked distracted. He didn't bother answering. He ran towards the Athena table, grabbed Annabeth's arm and pulled her out of her seat, dragging her out of the pavilion. They went and sat up by Thalia's pine.

"Gods Jason what is your problem?" she asked rather irritably. Jason just decided to tell her everything.

"I talked Percy in a dream last night Annabeth," Jason said while Annabeth's eyes widened "He wanted me to tell you something." Annabeth looked like she was about to cry.

"He wanted to tell you he is waiting for you, so you should chill out," 'Seaweed Brain' Annabeth mumbled "He also said to tell you he loves you and will see you soon."

A tear slid down Annabeth's cheek.

"He's at the Roman camp. He's fine. He told me about his quest-" Jason then told Annabeth about their talk, but he did leave out the gorgon blood part. Annabeth seemed to know he didn't say how Percy got his memories back.

"How'd Percy get his memories back Jason?" she asked looking confused.

"Uhhh Percy told me not to tell you" Jason said sheepishly. Right then Annabeth glared at him.

"Jason Grace you better tell me." She said to a nervous looking Jason.

"Uh he kinda drank gorgon's blood" Jason said while Annabeth looked really frustrated.

"I'm going to kill him," she said looking down right murderous "Well we better tell the camp." Jason and her then sprinted back to the dining pavilion. When they got there Chiron looked annoyed.

"Mr. Grace would you be ever so kind as to tell us all why you keep running in here?"

Everyone was silent waiting for him to answer. Jason exhaled.

"I talked to Percy in a dream." Everyone stared at him. His sister who was visiting broke the silence.

"So yah mean to tell me you talked to that Kelp head? What'd he say?"

"He told me about everything that has happened to him since he got to camp about a week ago." Jason replied, while Thalia stared at him.

"He's only been there for a week?" she asked. Jason sighed.

"Yah it's a long story. Why don't I start from the beginning-" He told them everything that Percy told him. About his quest, the battle, and him being raised as praetor.

"Oh and Leo," Jason yelled. A curly haired son of Hephaestus yelled back "What Sparky?" Jason scowled at that. He hated that nickname. It was only cute when Piper said it.

"Percy told me he thinks he's going to be great friends with you." Leo smiled at this.

"He knows we are leaving today after breakfast yah? And that if any Romans hurt my ship I will go all Human Torch on them?" Leo said looking concerned for his ship, and rightly so. He worked night and day on that ship.

"Yah man I told him." Jason responded.

"Well that is amazing news. After breakfast we will get you all right on your way." Chiron said while everyone went back to eating.

**LINE BREAK-**

After they said bye to everyone, they were on their way. Annabeth sat next to Piper, while Jason sat with Leo at the wheel. The hours to get to the camp went by fast, especially with Jason controlling the winds to make them go faster. Soon they were five minutes away from the camp. Jason and Annabeth both were nearly hyperventilating.

When they landed, Leo was the first out with Jason. Hundred of Romans were standing there, which made them both very worried. Jason breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a familiar black haired demigod up front, standing next to Reyna.

Leo and Jason walked up to them, and stopped about three feet away from them. The black haired demigod was the first to speak.

"Well Jason Grace, it's good to _actually_ see you."

DON"T WORRY READERS THIS WILL NOT BE A ONE-SHOT! I'm not that much of an evil person. I love trollin things but never for Percy Jackson ***cough cough Rick Riordan cough cough***

Hope you liked it! Please review!

-Becca H


End file.
